Die Geister, die ich rief
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Familie ist ein schwieriges Thema für Elrond, vor allem nachdem er erfuhr, dass er eine Schwester hat, von der er bis zu seinem ersten Besuch bei seinen leiblichen Eltern nichts gewusst hatte. Gwaelwen, seine Schwester, ist bemüht, die Kluft zwischen ihnen zu überbrücken, muss jedoch feststellen, dass ihr Unterfangen alles andere als leicht ist.


Mit trübem Blick stand Elrond am Fenster des Herrenhauses. Der Besuch bei denen, die sich seine Eltern nannten, lag nun schon ein halbes Jahr zurück und noch immer beschäftigte es ihn. Er konnte einfach nicht begreifen, was er alles gehört und gesehen hatte auf diesem Besuch. Erst hatten sich Earendil und Elwing jahrelang – _jahrhundertelang_ – nicht bei ihm gemeldet, obwohl sie gewusst haben mussten, dass er in Valinor angekommen war, und dann musste er auch noch erfahren, dass er eine Schwester hatte. Und erst die Weise, wie er es erfahren hatte! Ganz zu schweigen vom weiteren Gespräch.

Celebrían trat an seine Seite und lehnte sich an ihn. Er zog sie in die Arme.

„Jetzt habe ich ein schlechtes Gewissen", sagte sie. „Ich habe dir zu diesem Besuch geraten, damit du mit den Geistern deiner Vergangenheit abschließen kannst, und jetzt habe ich das Gegenteilige erreicht."

Er strich ihr durch das Haar und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Dich trifft doch keine Schuld, niemals", hielt er dagegen. „Es ist allein meine Mentalität, das kennst du doch."

„Ja, ich kenne es und es bereitet mir noch heute Sorgen."

Er zog sie fester an sich. „Ich will doch nicht, dass du dich meinetwegen sorgst."

„Hat es dir wirklich nichts gebracht?", fragte sie dennoch besorgt. „War es keine gute Idee von mir?"

„Doch, voll und ganz!", beeilte er sich zu beteuern. „Ich bin endlich los, was mich Jahrtausende lang beschäftigt hatte – und beinahe hatte ich am Erfolg gezweifelt. Aber solche Dinge gehen mir eben noch immer lange danach durch den Kopf, bevor sie ganz verschwinden."

Eine feuchte Nase stupste seine Hand an und hechelte ihm fröhlich heißen Atem entgegen. Er blickte nach unten. Es war Garahû der … Nun, er wusste schon gar nicht mehr, wie viele tausend Hundegenerationen seit Garahû dem ersten vergangen waren, dem großen Wolfshund, mit dem er seine Zucht begonnen hatte. Er kraulte den großen Hund mit dem treuen Blick und dem dichten schwarz-weiß-braunen Fell zwischen den Ohren. Garahû hechelte noch glücklicher.

„Manchmal bist du äußerst kreativ in der Namensgebung", amüsierte sich Celebrían und kraulte nun ihrerseits Garahû.

„Was denn? Jeder Leitrüde meines Rudels heißt Garahû, ganz einfach. Das ist Tradition. Immerhin gehen sie alle auf den ersten Garahû zurück, den mir Rethtulu damals mitgebracht hatte. Wo ist eigentlich wieder Ceomon? Ich könnte einen Tee vertragen."

Mittlerweile hatte sich Celebrían vor Garahû gekniet und schmuste ausgiebig mit ihm. Der sanfte Hunderiese schleckte ihr das Gesicht ab und drückte ihr einen feuchten Hundekuss auf die Wange. „Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete sie. „Vielleicht besucht er seine Verwandten, wie Rethtulu es gern tut."

„Er? Nein!", entgegnete Elrond. „Seine Familie hat ihn schon vor Jahrtausenden verstoßen, nachdem er nach Alqualonde noch immer zu Onkel Maglor hielt."

Celebrían blickte auf, doch Garahû beanspruchte sie weiterhin für sich. Elrond berührte den Hund (er hatte die Rasse, da sie immerhin seine eigene Zucht war, Bruchtaler genannt) kurz aber bestimmt am Hals. Garahû fuhr zusammen und wurde wieder ruhig und gehorsam.

„Das wusste ich ja gar nicht", sagte sie.

„Er hat auch lange Jahre gewartet, um es mir zu sagen", erklärte Elrond. „Ich weiß selbst erst seit einigen Jahren davon."

„Wie traurig, ich habe Mitleid mit ihm", sagte sie. „Hat er denn nie versucht, sich mit seiner Familie gutzustellen?"

„Habe ich es bei meiner versucht?", lautete die Gegenfrage. „Außerdem glaube ich, dass er mittlerweile trotz allem mit der Situation zufrieden ist. Du kennst ihn und seinen Diensteifer: Er geht voll und ganz in seiner Pflicht auf. Aber lass mich ihn suchen, ich will meinen Fencheltee. Willst du auch etwas?"

„Ja, gern auch einen Tee."

Elrond ging in das Vorzimmer und läutete eine selten benutze Glocke. Kurz darauf kam Ceomon in einer Wolke aus verschiedensten Pferdegerüchen in den Raum gehechtet. Elrond hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue.

„Es tut mir leid, ich war unten bei den Pferden", beeilte sich Ceomon zu sagen, während er sich verlegen Heu aus den Haaren pflückte. „Habe den Stall ausgemistet."

„Man riecht's", kommentierte Elrond. „Wasch dich erst einmal gründlich, bevor du bitte Celebrían und mir Fencheltee bringst."

Ceomon sah ihn fragend an. „Fühlt Ihr Euch nicht gut?", fragte er besorgt.

Elrond war verwirrt. „Wieso sollte ich mich nicht gut fühlen?" Dann verstand er, warum Ceomon so seltsam gefragt hatte. „Ich kann doch Appetit auf Fencheltee haben, ohne dass ich gleich im Sterben liege; ich mag ihn."

Ceomon rümpfte die Nase. „Na, wenn Ihr meint." Damit ging er seiner neuen Aufgabe nach.

Es verging einige Zeit. Inzwischen hatte sich Elrond mit einem guten Buch in dem tiefen weichen Ohrensessel vor dem Fenster niedergelassen und sich in Heilkunde vertieft: Es gab immer etwas zu lernen. Celebrían pflegte die Zimmerpflanzen, während Garahû auf seinem Kissen neben dem Sessel schnarchte. Schließlich kam Ceomon mit einem Tablett wieder, auf dem ein Stövchen mit einer Teekanne obendrauf und zwei Teeschalen standen. Er stellte das Tablett auf einen kleinen runden Tisch.

„Danke, Ceomon, du kannst jetzt gehen", sagte Elrond und griff nach der Kanne, um Celebrían und sich einzugießen.

Ceomon verbeugte sich, blieb jedoch noch. „Herr, Ihr habt Besuch."

„Oh! Wer ist es denn?", fragte Elrond. „Ich habe doch niemanden erwartet."

„Ich weiß es nicht. Eine Elbin von hier, ich sah sie noch nie", antwortete Ceomon. „Sie wartet draußen vor der Tür. Soll ich sie hereinbitten?"

„Ja, bitte. Und bring gleich noch eine Teeschale mit."

Ceomon eilte davon, kam kurz darauf mit der dritten Schale wieder und verschwand erneut. Wenig später wurde die Tür ein weiteres Mal geöffnet und der überraschende Besuch trat ein.

Elrond sah der Elbin erstaunt entgegen. Das war doch …!

Garahû, von dem fremden Geruch aufmerksam gemacht, sprang auf und stapfte mit der Unaufhaltsamkeit eines felligen Gebirges auf die Elbin zu, um sich gegen sie zu lehnen, damit sie ihn kraulte, auch wenn er sie dabei beinahe umwarf. Die Elbin erschrak vor dem großen Hund und wich zurück.

Elrond gab einen streng anmutenden Laut von sich, fasste den Hund fest in den Blick und wies auf das Kissen, woraufhin Garahû treu zurücktrottete und sich wieder legte.

„Was habe ich mich erschreckt!", stieß die Elbin hervor. „Niemand hat mir von so einem _großen_ Hund erzählt!"

„Garahû beißt nicht", versicherte Elrond. Nur, wenn er es wollte, fügte er in Gedanken an. Jahrtausende der Zucht hatten bewirkt, dass die Hunde förmlich mit einer Prägung auf ihn geboren wurden.

„Wollt Ihr Euch uns nicht vorstellen?", fragte Celebrían höfflich, die Gartenschere, mit der sie die Pflanzen gestutzt hatte, beiseite legend.

„Verzeiht. Man nennt mich Gwaelwen." Etwas zurückhaltender fügte sie an: „Elwings und Earendils Tochter."

Nun wurden auch Celebríans Augen groß. Sie sah zu Elrond, der ihr freilich schon von seiner unbekannten Schwester erzählt hatte, und schickte sich schon an zu gehen, doch er hielt sie auf.

„Nein, bleib. Setzt euch doch beide", bat er die Frauen.

Celebrían zog sich einen Stuhl an seine Seite. Gwaelwen nahm ihnen gegenüber Platz.

„Meine Gemahlin Celebrían, Tochter Galadriels und Celeborns", stellte er besagte vor.

„Ich bin erfreut, Eure Bekanntschaft machen zu dürfen", erwiderte Gwaelwen.

Elrond bot ihr Tee an, den sie dankend annahm. „Was führt dich zu uns?", fragte er.

„Unsere erste Begegnung war … nun, nicht gerade erfreulich", sagte Gwaelwen. „Vater erzählte mir, dass du ihm angeboten hast, ich könne dich besuchen kommen. Nachdem er mir noch mehr von dir erzählt hatte, beschloss ich, dass es wohl angebracht wäre, dich persönlich kennen zu lernen. Immerhin bist du mein Bruder."

„Nein, das bin ich nicht", korrigierte Elrond sofort.

Das brachte die kleine Frau sichtlich aus dem Konzept.

„Es ist nichts Persönliches", betonte Elrond. „Ich hege einfach keinerlei familiäre Bande zu dir."

„Nun …" Gwaelwen wusste nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Also griff sie stattdessen in eine kleine Umhängetasche und zog eine Schachtel mit einer Schleife darum hervor. Sie reichte sie Elrond. „Mutter sagt, das könne dir schmecken."

„Und warum denkt sie das?", hielt Elrond dagegen.

Gwaelwen runzelte die Stirn. „Weil Schokolade jedem schmeckt."

Er beschloss, darauf nichts zu sagen, zog die Schleife auf und hob den Deckel an. In der Schachtel lag eine dünne braune Masse, die einen süßlichen Geruch verbreitete.

Celebrían beugte sich über die Schachtel und betrachtete die Schokolade skeptisch. Das sollte essbar sein? Dennoch brach sie ein kleines Stück von der Tafel ab und schob es sich in den Mund. Nachdenklich kaute sie.

„Ich mag es, sie zu lutschen", sagte Gwaelwen. „Dann zerfließt sie auf der Zunge und man hat länger etwas von ihr."

Nun probierte auch Elrond. Der Heiler in ihm erkannte sofort verschiedenste Gewürze, bekannte wie unbekannte. Außerdem schmeckte es verdammt süß und verdammt gut – auch wenn Schokolade nicht zu Fencheltee passte. „Wo hast du das her?"

„Ihr kennt keine Schokolade?", fragte Gwaelwen verwundert. „Die gibt es hier recht häufig, überall da, wo Kakaobäume wachsen, aus deren Bohnen Schokolade hergestellt wird."

„Bis jetzt haben wir immer einen Bogen darum gemacht, weil es nie wirklich appetitlich aussah", gestand Celebrían.

„Oh. Aber schmeckt sie euch?", fragte Gwaelwen kleinlaut weiter.

„Ja …", gab Elrond etwaswiderwillig zu. In einem Anflug vom kindlichem Trotz widerstrebte es ihm, dass Elwing seinen Geschmack getroffen hatte. Er stellte die Schachtel Schokolade zur Seite und beachtete sie nicht weiter. Garahû witterte seine Stunde und verschlang die Tafel. Elrond ließ ihn gewähren.

„Ist das dein Hund?", fragte Gwaelwen und musterte den felligen Berg aus purer Liebe.

„Ja, eigene Zucht", erklärte Elrond mit einem Anflug von Stolz. „Ich nannte die Rasse Bruchtaler. Garahû ist der Leitrüde meines Rudels."

Gwaelwen schmunzelte. „Der Name passt nicht ganz zu ihm, wie ein Wolf sieht er nicht aus."

„Aber sein Urahn", beteuerte Elrond. „Irgendwann zwischen 1600 und 1700 des Zweiten Zeitalters – ich weiß es nicht mehr genau – brachte Rethtulu mir einen verletzten Wolfshund heim, um den ich mich kümmern sollte. Allerdings wollte dieser allererste Garahû auf einmal nicht mehr zurück in die Wildnis."

Celebrían lächelte verschmitzt. „Mein Gemahl ist manchmal in der Namensgebung nicht sonderlich kreativ", kommentierte sie.

Elrond warf ihr einen vielsagenden Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu.

Gwaelwen erlaubte sich einen Anflug von Heiterkeit. „Vater erzählte mir, dass du dich mit Heilkunde beschäftigst", fuhr sie fort.

„Wie man's nimmt …"

„Elrond, keine falsche Bescheidenheit!", rügte Celebrían ihn. „Du weißt, was man sich von dir erzählt."

„Das könnte jeder, der sich nur lange genug mit der Materie beschäftigt", verteidigte sich Elrond.

Celebrían seufzte. „Unverbesserlich!"

„Wie bist du dazu gekommen?", wollte Gwaelwen wissen, nun langsamer etwas mutiger werdend.

„Nun …" Elrond überlegte, wann seine große Leidenschaft eigentlich wirklich begonnen hatte. „Ich war noch ein Kind, kaum sechzehn Sommer, da hatte ich das Heilkundebuch von Onkel Maedhros gefunden. Es hatte mich so sehr fasziniert, dass es mich bis heute nicht mehr losgelassen hat."

„Onkel?!", fuhr Gwaelwen nicht gerade positiv erstaunt dazwischen. „Du nennt so jemanden wie ihn _Onkel_?"

Die Stimmung kühlte merklich ab. „Ja, denn Onkel Maglor hatte mir und meinem Bruder verboten, sie Vater zu nennen, obgleich sie das für uns waren und vor allem _sind_ ", sagte Elrond bestimmt. „Und das aus Respekt vor _deinem_."

Gwaelwen lagen sichtlich so einige Dinge auf der Zunge. Doch stattdessen schüttelte sie nur den Kopf. „Vater hatte mich ja gewarnt …", sagte sie kaum hörbar zu sich selbst.

Eine Weile sagte niemand etwas, nur Garahûs Schmatzen war zu hören, wie er auf der Tafel Schokolade kaute, die er stolz zu seinem Kissen getragen hatte und sie nun zwischen seinen großen Pfoten hielt.

Schließlich schien sich Gwaelwen ein Herz zu fassen und sie fragte: „Wo ist Elros?"

„Tot", war die schlichte Antwort.

Elrond war sich nun also bewusst, was Gwaelwen von ihm und seinem Bruder wusste: Immer noch nichts, auch wenn Earendil und Elwing den Anschein zu erwecken versucht hatten, Gwaelwen wüsste nun mehr von ihren Brüdern.

„Oh …", brachte Gwaelwen hervor. Mehr nicht.

Die Stimmung wurde eisig.

Nach einer bedrückenden Weile des Schweigens, in der Garahû nun endlich die Schokolade vertilgt hatte und erneut schnarchte, fuhr endlich Elrond fort. „Warum bist du wirklich gekommen?", verlangte er von Gwaelwen zu wissen.

„Weil böses Blut in unserer Familie herrscht und ich so etwas nicht gerne sehe", war Gwaelwens von sich selbst überzeugte Antwort.

Celebrían konnte bei all der guten Erziehung ein kurzes Auflachen nicht unterdrücken. Elrond beschränkte sich auf das Heben einer Augenbraue.

„In _unserer_ Familie?", echote er. „Gwaelwen, ich will dir nichts Böses, aber du hängst Illusionen nach. Du weißt nichts über das, was du als Familiengeschichte bezeichnen würdest. Und eigentlich kannst du auch nicht viel wissen, denn es gibt kaum etwas Nennenswertes zu erfahren. Doch selbst das ist dir nicht bekannt. Hast du dich im letzten halben Jahr nicht gefragt, warum deine Eltern dir nie erzählt haben, dass du Zwillingsbrüder hast? Es wäre eine berechtigte Frage, die du dir, was ich deinem Blick entnehme, nicht gestellt hast."

„Du scheinst mir sehr verbittert zu sein", war Gwaelwens einzige Erwiderung.

„Nein, über Verbitterung bin ich längst hinaus", korrigierte Elrond. „Einst war es sogar noch Enttäuschung. Jetzt nur noch Mattigkeit. Wahrscheinlich warst du nie in den Hinnenlanden, vielleicht kennst du sogar höchstens die Erzählungen deines Vaters. Doch ich habe sie erlebt, Über zwei Zeitalter lang, Jahrtausend für Jahrtausend. Krieg, Tod, Elend und Leid. All das hatte ich mit ansehen müssen und selbst, am eigenen Leib, erfahren. Von denen, die ich eigentlich meine Eltern nennen müsste, habe ich in all der Zeit nichts vernommen, nicht das kleinste Zeichen. Und weißt du, warum? Weil sie damals, am Ende des Ersten Zeitalters, zwei unschuldige kleine Kinder, die sich noch lange nicht ihrer selbst bewehren konnten, lieber dem Tod in der Wildnis oder dem Feind, fände er sie zuerst, überließen, um einen Stein zu retten. Einen _Stein_! Doch der Feind hatte Erbarmen mit ihnen und nur so ist es mir heute möglich, deine Illusionen durch Wahrheit zu ersetzen."

Gwaelwens wachsenden Entsetzten war ihr förmlich anzusehen. „Das ist eine Lüge", hauchte sie.

„Ich wünschte, es wäre eine." Er klang müde, so unendlich müde. Celebrían legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm und er warf ihr einen dankenden Blick zu.

„Vater und Mutter sind nicht so, niemals!" Gwaelwen bemühte sich, nicht zu schreien, doch es gelang ihr nur schlecht. „Sie waren immer gütig zu mir, gingen all ihren Pflichten gewissenhaft nach. Vater hat so viel zu tun, du ahnst ja gar nicht, wie es für ihn ist, solch eine große Verantwortung auf seinen Schultern zu tragen."

„Vielleicht ahne ich es ja doch", erwiderte Elrond ruhig. „Es gabt einst einen Hobbit, der die Dreistigkeit besaß, in _meinem_ Haus ein Lied über Earendil vorzutragen. Er kam dem, was du beschreibst, näher, als er selbst ahnte, deswegen ließ ich ihn gewähren.

Du hattest die Möglichkeit, die mir nie gegeben war, an deinen Eltern eine andere Seite kennenzulernen, und alles, was du sagst, streite ich nicht ab. Ich bitte dich nur, noch einmal darüber nachzudenken. Über das nachzudenken, was ich erlebt habe. Und jetzt frage ich dich, was du wirklich von Elros und mir weißt."

Gwaelwen atmete mehrmals tief durch ohne etwas zu sagen. Sie griff nach der Teeschale und trank langsam ein paar Schlucke, bevor sie das Gefäß absetzte und Elrond Antwort gab. „Ihr seid – oder in Elros' Fall wart – meine Brüder. Zwillinge", begann sie zögernd, da sie tatsächlich ernsthaft überlegen musste. „Elros war der erste König von Númenor, Tar-Minyatur, und du warst (oder bist noch immer?) der Fürst von Imladris. Und …" Sie hielt inne und runzelte die Stirn.

„Jetzt stutzt du selbst, nicht wahr?", fuhr Elrond sanft fort. Er wollte ihr wirklich nichts Böses mit seiner Rede, er wollte sie lediglich wachrütteln und aus ihrem Elfenbeinturm locken. „Es ist doch erschreckend wenig. Hast du dich nicht gefragt, was aus Elros wurde, wenn er König von _Menschen_ war? Er wählte ein sterbliches Leben und starb am 26. coire des Jahres 442 im Zweiten Zeitalter, unserem fünfhundertsten Geburtstag. Oder wie ich zum Fürsten ernannt wurde? Beinahe sogar zum Hohen König? Oder warum ich gar dies trage?" Er hob seine Hand und offenbarte ihr Vilya. Der Ring besaß freilich nur noch symbolische Kraft, er trug ihn nur aus Gewohnheit.

Verwundert lehnte sich Gwaelwen vor. „Ist das ein Ring der Macht, von dem ich gehört habe?", fragte sie staunend und streckte die Hand aus, als wolle sie ihn berühren, zog sie dann aber doch wieder zurück.

„Ja, das ist Vilya, der mächtigste der Drei", bestätigte Elrond. „Freilich besitzt er jetzt keinerlei Macht mehr, nur noch eine symbolische Wirkung. Das Schaffen aller Ringe der Macht war an den Einen Ring Saurons gebunden, mit dessen Vernichtung verloren auch alle anderen Ringe an Bedeutung. Die Werke, die durch sie erschaffen worden waren, vergingen. Wahrscheinlich ist von Imladris mittlerweile nur noch Staub übrig, ganz zu schwiegen von den Goldenen Wäldern Lothlóriens … _Drei Ringe den Elbenkönigen hoch im Licht_ , hast du davon schon einmal gehört?"

Sie nickte. „Vater hat immer Wert darauf gelegt, dass ich um meine Wuzeln in Endor weiß, und erzählte mir daher auch von solchen Ringen. Aber ich habe nie ganz verstanden, welche Bedeutung sie wirklich für Endor hatten, obwohl er mir von all den Kriegen berichtete und ich auch von den Flüchtlingen viel hörte."

„Erstaunlich, dass er es da schaffte, Elros und mich so zu unterschlagen", kommentierte Elrond. „Die Feanorer schrieben die Geschichte des Ersten Zeitalters und wir traten wohl in ihre Fußstapfen, jeder auf seine Weise. Elros war ein großartiger König, was er wirklich erschuf, konnten selbst seine Erben nicht immer voll begreifen. Und manche missbrauchten es leider, ich kann es nicht schönreden. Auch das ist Familiengeschichte, weißt du. Und ich? Als Herold Gil-galads errang ich großen Ruhm und Ansehen, auch wenn ich lange dafür hatte kämpfen müssen. Doch am Ende vermachte er mir Vilya und ernannte mich zum Alleinerben seiner Königswürde. Imladris zu gründen, war nur der geringste Teil meines Schaffens, viel wichtiger ist wohl, was daraus erwuchs. Das Letzte Gastliche Haus nannte man es und mich einen der größten Heilkundigen und Weisen der letzten Zeitalter. Mit Galadriel, Olórin und schlussendlich und vor allem Mithrandir führte ich den Weißen Rat und wachte über Mittelerde.

Und jetzt denke bitte noch einmal über das Bild nach, welches du von deinen Eltern hast. Du bist intelligent, du wirst erkennen, warum ich meinen Standpunkt ihnen gegenüber vertrete."

Lange schwieg Gwaelwen und sah stumm aus dem Fenster. „Ich glaube", sagte sie schließlich, „jetzt verstehe ich dich ein wenig besser. Ich war zu naiv, als ich hierher kam."

Nun ergriff Elrond doch ihre Hand. „Verleugne nicht selbst dein Ansinnen", sagte er. „Sie geschahen mit guten Absichten und aus reinem Herzen. Sie waren nur ein wenig zu … illusorisch. Schlussendlich sind dies hier aber nur die Geister, die ich rief. Ich hätte genauso gut Vergangenes Vergangenheit sein lassen können, wäre ich nicht zu euch gekommen. Doch ich tat es, weil ich nun einmal ich bin. Es gab zu viele Fragen, die nach einer Antwort verlangten, zu viele Ungewissheiten und die Narben eines gebrochenen Kinderherzens, das nach einem Sinn im Leben suchte, als es keinen fand. Doch schlussendlich bin ich froh, dich kennen gelernt zu haben: wenigstens eine aus meiner leiblichen Familie, mit der ich keinen Zwist zu hegen brauche."

Nun lächelte Gwaelwen, das von Herzen kam, und drückte seine Hand. „Also war es doch nicht ganz umsonst: Wir verstehen einander besser." Dennoch vermied sie es, ihn Bruder zu nennen, denn sie spürte, dass Elrond dies nicht wollte, und es auch in Zukunft niemals akzeptieren würde. „Es war eine große Ehre, dich kennen gelernt haben zu dürfen. Ich verspreche, darauf zu achten, in Zukunft nicht mehr ganz so blauäugig zu sein und nicht mehr nur meine Eltern zu fragen."

Elrond schmunzelte leicht. „Ein gutes Versprechen, auch wenn ich dir nie eines abverlangt hätte", sagte er. „Man verspricht niemals leichtfertig etwas, von dem man sich nicht absolut sicher sein kann, es auch einhalten zu können."

Gwaelwen legte fragend den Kopf schief.

„Es ist die wohl wichtigste Erfahrung, die Onkel Maglor und Onkel Maedhros hatten machen können mit ihrem grausamen Eid", erklärte er. „Sie erwies sich als die größte Weisheit, die ich in meinem Leben erlangen konnte. Aber schlussendlich ist Weisheit nicht alles im Leben, zuletzt bewies es mir doch der Zwerg Gimli, der eine größere Herzensstärke bewies, als man es von einem so kleinen Wesen denken mag. Und wer wenn nicht allein Mithrandir hätte erahnen können, dass es besser war, die Halblinge Meriadoc und Peregrin mit dem Ringträger ziehen zu lassen, auch wenn ich damit gegen mein Herz entschied?"

Sie sah mit glänzenden Augen zu ihm auf. „Jetzt erweckst du in mir den Wunsch, all das mit selbst erlebt zu haben", sagte sie. „Es muss aufregend gewesen sein!"

„Nein, das war es ganz gewiss nicht, egal wie der Ringkrieg geendet wäre, er wäre so oder so schmerzlich für mich ausgegangen", hielt er dagegen. „Entweder hätte Sauron obsiegt oder ich hätte meine Kinder an Zeit und Alter verloren wie auch Elros. Schlussendlich verlor ich sie auch, sie leben schon lange nicht mehr, Legolas brachte mir die Nachricht." Er hielt inne, hob den Kopf und wurde wieder etwas lockerer. „Aber schlussendlich will man doch immer genau das, was man gerade nicht erlangen kann, nicht wahr? Und wenn es bedeutet, in die Vergangenheit reisen zu können, um ein fremdes Land sehen zu können."

Gwaelwen schmunzelte. „Es scheint mir so."

„Es war gut, dich kennen gelernt zu haben", versicherte Elrond. „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du uns noch das eine oder andere Mal besuchen kommst. Du weißt ja jetzt, wo wir wohnen."


End file.
